The present invention relates to packaging tools and techniques and pertains particularly to tongs for the removal of carton liners.
Many articles of various shapes and sizes are often packed and shipped in cardboard containers or cartons. An inner lining snuggly fitting within the inside of the carton is frequently used to hold the article in position and prevent it from shifting during shipment. The liner thus must fit snuggly around both the article and the carton in order to effectively serve its purpose. Therefore, it is frequently difficult to remove the liner from around the article and from the carton without destroying the carton or damaging the article.
Articles shipped in this manner are frequently fragile and must be handled with great care, both in the shipping and packaging and removal from the package. The present invention was developed for use in conjunction with the shipment of radomes. Radomes are usually of a generally conical shape and can be shipped in a carton with an inner liner disposed in the carton around the radome. The inner liner is usually provided with a central opening through which the pointed or small end of the radome protrudes. In order to inspect the radome after packing, but before shipping, it is necessary to remove the liner from the carton. In such an instance there should be no damage to the carton or the radome during the removal of the liner for this purpose.
It has been found that two persons are normally required to remove the liner from the radome packed in a carton without damage to the carton or the radome. One person is required to hold the radome down while the other person holds the carton down and pulls the liner up out of the carton. With the normally snug fits required for shipping, this task requires considerable dexterity and can be accomplished only with difficulty.
It is therefore desirable that some method and apparatus be available for easily and conveniently removing carton liners without undue damage to the liner, the carton, or the contents thereof.